author is help the invislbes
by minecraftfazbear13
Summary: minecraftfazbear13 is a normal guy from earth and is like NARUTO but what happen when one day he is sucked into world of insivbles and need help but he fall in love with one of them READ TO FIND OUT cover by my good friend icornezra.2115
1. the intro

**A/N hey guys, this is my first story, please be nice XD rated T to be safe but rating may change**

 **I DO NOT OWN ARTHUR AND THE INSVIBLES**

SUmmary: sorry i suck at summaries, so basically this guy from earth is granted permission to enter world of insvibles and they NEED HELP but don't know he is killer, what happen when he fall in love with one of them? Read to find out!

* * *

One day, The killer minecraftfazbear13 was walking to school when...

...a stranger in the street said "Could i have your autograph?" "Please, sign my manakin " said the rather attractive female stranger "and my breasts please" The killer minecraftfazbear13 signed it and handed back "Here's my autograph!" said The killer minecraftfazbear13 "To be honest, while I did want your autograph...i also..you see..i...i...think your the sexiest person alive, and..." the stranger hesitated! I need your help urgently! You must save us!" **"what?howhu?"**

"We need someone strong, and intelligent and mighty...you have been chosen!"

"But Im not that strong! Im just a weak nerdish school student and is like NARUTO!", The killer minecraftfazbear13 said, flexing his muscles he could feel his cheeks burning. "Well, I always felt there was something special about me...I never thought i would be assigned a mission like this!", he lied. "You are the our last hope. Our ancient gemstonecommanded us to find you"

"You must save us from maltaser we dont have the power on our own"

"Very well,I supose I will help you" Suddenly, The killer minecraftfazbear13 was sucked into a underground lab. "This is where we have set up our high tech secret HQ HeadQuaters "Theres someone that wants me meet you..." At that movement a door slid open with a funny sound...light shined from behind and a shadow stode there "So..this is the one we are after?" "He certainly looks as hansome as we heard" "And sexy to!" "And with nice big equipment too, judging by the huge round lumps in the clothing" Arthur walked out of the light! "Welcome" the killer minecraftfazbear13 was amazed!, always brilliantly modest, The killer minecraftfazbear13 never dream of recieveing such a compliement from incredible Arthur. "Thank you, its an honour to meet you" The honour is all mine" "It was clear there was an instant, animal attraction between them...allthough both didnt want to admit it. "holyshit your sexy".

"No time for that now!" said selenia. "We have work to do!" They stoped kissing eachovers neck and looked like a torando of love hit the So Arthur got onto his bmx. The others followed on their scooter but were quite far behind Arthus knew he had to go faster and faster like the speed of sound So he raced down streets and around cornors, skiding furiously around pedestrions and cops NO TIME FOR RULES! he called out as he passed "I have to take my full responsibilities of life!" he said. Suddenly up ahead he saw some bad guys! So he did a massive wheely backflip over them, headbutting them as he was above them EAT THE FIST Arthur yelled as he slapped them. 'Their heads went flying off,spraying guts everywhere. He speed onwards past fields and villages and cities and cave networks and other landscape Then he saw the roadsign to where he had to go, and so he went. He whacked some more bad guys out with a sideways 360 spin, before leaping off the bike. 'Their blood sprayed around like a spirograph ' Later, when the others catched up, they continued their journey So, out heroes met up with maltaser shortly thereafter. However, no body was found Selenia was missing when they returned.

* * *

 **A/N jajajaj theres more to come XD hasta luegos**


	2. volcano adventure

**A/N Hi its minecraftfazbear13 aggain, this one has some LEMON so rating might change anyway tell me what you think**

Selenia P.O.V

was in the shower.

She had just been beaten up badly by some older rubed her firm, perfectly shaped Tig ol' bitties as the water cascaded over her voluptuous frolicking bubbles from the soap breifly obscured the pinicals of them before she rinced it off...the clear water making her pretty skin shiny in the fire-fly lighted nightime air coming from the open window She watched the blood red blood spin down the stretched upwards, making her C-cup Snack trays look even bigger. She had long wanted even bigger breasts as she was jealous of arthur and the new though, she was quite attracted to him.

Meanwhile the killer minecraftfazbear13 was walking by house, in invibles and saw steam coming from the window, and went over the look...after all, the house could have been on fire! he looked unto the window he gazed unto the crystal glass and beholded a wonder of nature, suddenly, Arthur walked in. As Arthur was undressed by the girls, he examined them carefully "You know, i never noticed how firm and big your breasts are!" They are like a pair of great big trucks" Why dont you feel them "Can I feel more?" Only if you let us feel you a bit!", she reached down and grabbed "you can pleasure us, while we watched and feel eachover...we need a big strong man like you to forfill us" selenia started thrusting Arthur's fuck rod back and forward really hard. Before feeding it into quickly got very wet indeed. Her snake charmer was as wet as a deep ocean river bed. Arthur' thrusted his huge equipment into both of them one at a time, as the girls rubbed eachothers Mickey and Minnie softly this went on for 4 hours, before the girls got tired.

"thank you"

"Dont mention it"

its an honour to pleasure you h0t girls :)

selenia turned the hot shower off, and they all walked into the living room Arthur' put his cloaths on, but selenia and stayed naked. What did you come here for anyway?

"Oh, yes, i came here to tell you maltaser has returned, and i need your help to defeat him"

"ok, we will get our cloths on and follow you on your erotic quest!"

"No time for that!, you will have to stay naked."

"oh, thats ok, gives us more time to admire our hot female bodys"

"yes, I love running around naked, my breasts bounce around in rhythm"

"Wed do anything for you lover boy."

"ok lets go!"

"ok" "OK" " **OK** "

And they left to beging the start of the first chapter in their epic quest we now turn theMinecraftfazbear13 is there too. "Do you remember that thing that happened 10 years ago? The one that seemed like it would split us apart forever, but instead brought us closer then ever? That brought us...to each-other?The time with the KFC mighty buket?" Yes!Oh, yes right"Its hard to believe what happened isn't it? What happened and what it led to"Yes my sweetness" said Minecraftfazbear13, giving Arthur a "special" kiss."Now that I have remembered it again I will never forget it."It was pretty life changing."You know, I think maltasers naphew would be better bustier dont you think?" said , you see he is smarter than some g-strings." replied Arthur.

"True."

"What ARE you talking about?" said they all laughed,Because they knew Arthur would kill them if they didnt.

After that, Arthur leaped down onto the volcano plato of doom , with Minecraftfazbear13 just behind him He was in luck because he just managed to jump on it but didn't fall in it. It would have been a short story if he fell in it There was lava all around him. The hotness made him sweat with anticipation. Minecraftfazbear13 called to him: "are you alright honeybunch, you fell quite hard". "I am always hard for you baby!" "I'm an expert at falling," spoke Arthur, "especially with girls."' At that moment lava erupted around him like a climaxing penis. Maltaser stood looking at our hero - his cape flapping in beared an expression of smugness. "I had told you, I am invincible, I cannot be killed, I cannot die, I cannot breath. And I have this!" Suddenly he held the KFC mighty buket aloft."This is what you want! This is what you need! But its mine now. You cant stop me.'Noo...not the KFC mighty buket" Yes. The KFC mighty buket" "The KFC mighty buket!" gasped seleniaYes. The KFC mighty buket" Suddenly a bolt of lightning went through in the air, strikking left and right but not hitting the lava plato they were all standing on. The Villain lit up dark in the flash of lightning. His features scary. Laughing as he stood there, he approached Arthur, "Give up and go home, selenia doesnt love you anyway."

"Thats not true!

I sex her every other night!"

"And the other nights?..."

Arthur ran forward and fought him (by slashing into him while maltaser evaded his attack and shoot fire from his fingertips) But every time he hit maltaser, he just smiled and hit him back. In between dodging lava ejectulations, maltaser said: "You cannot beat me, join me, and we will rule together! "NEVERRRRRRRR!" he YELLED HARD! "Then you will lose, and I will win and destroy everything you care for.""I HATE YOU!" said Arthur and ran towards him with his 6 inch weapon drawn. "Pathetic human, you can not beat me since I have this Incinerator!"" "No?! You have created it?! What have you done?!" "Oh it was just a simple thing. With the help of your friend," he said while dodging another lava ejactulation, "I finished it just yesterday. Oh my, a lovely night we had. "Me and my full 10 inches,oh yes."Your a monster and you will die, you monster!" Arthur ran towards malteser, just dodging a fire ball, leaping towards a plato in the lava, dodging a lava ejaxtualatuion, landing on a rock he surfed like Legolas in Lord of the Rings on his skateboard towards the villain again, who in turn laughed out loud and smirked and took another fireball in his hands because he really wanted to kill the Arthur

"NOW!" SHOUTED our hero and Selenia lifted her top and maltaser was distracted by the bouncing blobs of womanflesh. Using this to his outmost tactical advancement Arthur grapped KFC mighty buket from maltaser and stabbed him in his forehead Blood gushed out "Owch! While I had the KFC mighty buket I could not be harmed. But now it was taken from me I can and was and it hurt"He staggered around and grabbed into the air, he was dying. "You are all dooomed, doomed! You will die and I will see your death come to you and your family and your families family family." Suddenly an ejacturalition of lava sprung up and whooshed him with its flames, leaving behind only ashes and his shoes. "Oh, you are my Hero!" squeeled selenia and embraced him. "If only a single thing survives, His evilness will spread and evily corrupted the goodness of all good people" And he kicked the shoes into the lava.A skullformed smoke went up from the lava and went away as quickly as the shoes were kicked into the lava."Arthur , Arthur, I love you! But we only have 48 hours to escape before this volcano erupts!"Then quick, lets have sex!". After a quick round of Monkey business Arthur spoke:"we must leave and leave this place behind, said Arthur and left this place behind." ust in time, when the last second of the clock was about tick, Arthur and the sidekicks got out and everything crashed behind him, leaving only smoke and dust and stones behind in the rubble."

And they all made loveby fucking eachother


	3. WHAT? arthur is vampire?

**A/N jajajajaja is me agian, a little bit more goth than usual but is hoper you like**

It looked like maltaser had sought Arthur out! Ever since Arthur's parents told him that he was in fact a half vampire ), he had feared being discovered by maltaser especially after Arthur remembred the terrible secret of his past Selenia looked with concerned at Arthur, "what is wrong Arthur? she plaedArthur did not wait to answer her. He turned on one of his new found sexual vampire powers and listened to maltaser's was commanding his lackeys to search Arthur out. After villain had harshly interrogatedand tortured and flayed their skin of their bones maltaser had discovred the truth behind Arthur! And he told his henchmen that he had."I have discovered the secret behind Arthur's percentage" maltaser told his henchmen His lackeys smiled wickedly and took their weapons and rushed into the shopping centre leaving behind a bloody trail of dead and mutilated bodies. They had no concern for any of the shops fortunately the colour of spilled blood matched the goth clothes so they could still be resold. Arthur and selenia and minecraftfazbear13 faught like lions that were fighting among each other for the last scrap of meat and mannished to defaecate most of the then maltaser stapped forwar and spoke: "I know your secret!" Then minecraftfazbear13 said: "How do you know about Arthur being a half vampire maltaser laughed and said: "you just told me! But also, I read it on Arthur's facebook!" Arthur gasped, he thaguht that he had posted it only for friends and not public! Arthur had to be careful with his privacy settings because thye keep changing all the time But maltaser did nothing but launching. Maltaser then said: but that is not what I had discovered! Oh no! both minecraftfazbear13 and selenia gasped but Arthur could only think of. They did not know the truth. That Arthur was really rapped by maltaser before Arthur even knew of maltaser's name!"I know that it was you so long ago who I raped before me and did everything that I had ever wanted to do with sucgh a fine pretty piece of meat like you!"

Oh no! gasped selenia and she felt really bad for Arthur because even though she knew that Arthur didn't love her and was really depressed, she really didn't expect this And minecraftfazbear13 was also shocked because he knew the Twilight Sparkle and the killer minecraftfazbear13 knew a great secret that he didn't know, he still didn't know it was going to be this kind of secret!Arthur felt very depressed all the sudden. He lost the will to fight and dropped his weapon before maltaser and villain laughed very loudly.

Maltaser then said: "I have you now under my omplete spell like I had that so long ago!"


	4. a game of spin the bottle

**A/N i wanted to write one more adventure chapter before the next one which will be allot more serious LOL this time our fav characters are just chillin with there friends from equstria when the decide to play game of spin the bottle ENJOY XD**

It was a darj and snowy night. Minecraftfazbear13 had been bored, so bored, you wooldn't bleve it He had been there together in the room with Arthur and Pinkie pie. Normally they could perfectly entertain each other, but not this time. And to make matters worse, it was almost impossible to go to town. It was too snowy, too dark."Urgh, said Arthur "I wish Malteser would attack. At least we'd have something to do Pinkie pie agreed 'I agree she said and started throwing her mobile phone at the wall, just to catch it again when it bounced off. UUURGH she then said as well, because she agreed with Arthur, Don't you know anything to do, Minecraftfazbear13? yo are always so cool and know so much cool things from your world

Minecraftfazbear13's gaze went down the room wher he was styaing in invisles land, past teddy Bear and his very cool guitar that the king had given him for saving his daughter from maltaser. Then His eye fell onto a lone empty bottle they had used the evening before I know"said Minecraftfazbear13 How about we play...spin...the...BOTTLE!"What a superb idea?Oh year!Twilight Sparkle and Beta also peaked up "Yeaaaah!" they scraemed all at onceSo they all sad down and Minecraftfazbear13 took the bottle first Hilariously it land on Beta, but Minecraftfazbear13 thought Beta was quite a bit too creepy and really didn't want to kiss the man. He hoped the others might have mistook it for landing on Pinkie pie but judging the howls of laughter and the rising anticrepation in the room, they probably didn't

"But but dont you all see it really landed on Pinkie pie? he begged all the peopl in his room were very stupid and he felt the urge to kick someone maybe possibly even the wall"Laaawl no, u shuld kiss Beta" said Pinkie pie. The fact that she said it made Minecraftfazbear13 feel rejected :( but he was used to that from the years and year he spent in school getting rejected by all the nice girls in his maths class THEN he got very angry and spat at pinkie pie'GO BACK TO YOURE STUPID LAND OF COLORFULL HOURSES WERE YOU LIVE AND SHOULD DIE! when he was done he notice that all the people in the room was staring at him he began to turn a deep red but thankfull they stoped paying attention to him when suddenly they all heard the noise of the door open andclose and someone humming they all knew at once who it was IT WAS MALTESER! who had just come back home when he first went to the chinese takeout to buy some dinner

Its time to transform, tEam arthur! arthur yelled his battle yell and they all stood up andstared to flaot uo in the air transforming into forms of there elements Minecraftfazbear13s element was awsomeness and when he rise up he had to yeall 'FOR THE POWER OF AWSOMENESS! GIVEN TO ME FROM TEH SPECIAL GEM! his trnasformattion was the coolest out of all of then and hext thing he new his foot connected with maltasers face and he saved the day again he was so cool that even Pinkiep ie agreed to kiss him it felt good as there lips brushed against eachother for the very first time but then pinkie pie and Twilight sakle had to return home to equestria


	5. the return home

**A/N hey this one is angsty but is based by part on true feelings and perspectives writting this really helped to get some things off my heart**

Minecraftfazbear13 was finding it really hard to concentrate at this movement his thoughts 'what is it? arthur asked so softly that Minecraftfazbear13 was abruptly awoken from his silent thinking is jsut that... i need to go back he whispered tears in his eyes,go back were? arthur confronted the one whom he cared about so deeplyu Minecraftfazbear13 waited 5 seconds and added "home... to argentina,i is left behind many things i love back home: my granny my play station and i miss the objects from my room" arthur who had now senesed that MInecraftfazbear13 was very sadd and upset took his hand and started petting it what objects were there in your room in aregntina?" he contineued to ask while he desire the boy to open up a bit more about his past I had NARUTO toys in my room that i got from my granny and also a very cool laptop that i also gort from my granny,iused it to watjh anime at 3am because then my dad wasnt there... I HATE MY DAD when only he is catching me watch anim he whould take my very cool laptop away and lock it in a very high cupbord and then would turn back to me a hit me,he sniffeled at his own misery 'my dad was satan... my mum wen to live far away but i need to vist her,you know to go back home? arthur was shocked does that mean you wont help us kill malteser and retrive the KFC mighty bucket?" NO iwant to help you and selenia and beta but a true warrior need some time to go back to his roots and reflect but i nneed youre help becuse i dont kniow how to go back. Ookay kay i will help you go back to your home arthur calmed him daon. to become big again you have to go thru the telescope it wss golden and aloot bigger that Minecraftfazbear13 had ever imagined it was magnificant and beuitfull

'first you have to take oof all your cloths to squeez throu the microscoope" he did as he waws told and now he was getting very nervousr he did nit know what was goign to happen to him once he goin into it, all that mattered was that arthur was with him and was holding hands tight like wild wolfs when suddnly they were squashed by big gold thing the pain was big and MInecraftfazbear13 got flash backs to all the different scenes from his life "him gettimg hit and bullyed and all the mean things that happened to him at home yet he still want to return becuse he was stronger now,livingwith the invislbes tought him thst loving someone was stronger and biger that any hatein the world then thy turned into wate rand all there bodys and organs turned into real juice that flowed thru the microscopeand suddenly they is topped flowing becuse they arrived at the real world and there were tall men surround them YOU CAME FROM AFRICA? gasped MInecraftfazbear13 ihe culdnt belive that he could atually see and touch one of them until now he could only see them in televisoe when watching his Arthur and the invislbes DVD on his laptop but in real they when allot bigger and scarrier than he had dreamt. "we have came from africa to help you Minecraftfazbear13 to deafeat you r dad!" they sang continuesly and arthurs elf ears began to ache, Minecraftfazbear13 fell to his kness and cired heavily NO NO NO NNO he is to powrful to deafeat we have to work together and learn all the new special jutuz that we firts have to unloick,he hit the groung with his fist over and over until it began to bleed Then what can we do to help you?

back in world of invisbles Selenia and beta were watching TV and tey clicked into the channel were there was NARUTO minecraftfazbear13 always came hoere to watching NARUTO at this hour, selenia said "i wonder were he is he should be herew atching this cool show i am very happey he took out his wrench and screwdriver and trinker with our TV becuse now we have more channels to watch i can watch all these shows about beaty and makeup"beta scratched his arm i don't know sister,this show is scary' he adfded you meanNARUTO? she aske "Yes it is not scary atall it is a every good show iam glad he showed us this becuse it is very cool and the fnadom is veru epic but WERE IS HE? he never misses this show? i bet the boys went somew ere to mess around with the fireworks i bought in the shop yesterday"we have to find them befiore they puy the palace on fire becuse our dad will kill us for it-she spoke in melacholic tone of voice,Good idea selania" beta added and they went to first buy smootie and then go find arthur and Minecraftfazbear13

the boys tried to comuflage the big tall guys from africa becuse they was looking very out of place on his journey home they were in undergorund train stastion and arthur noticed that Minecarftfazbear13 was trembling. What is matter? arthur aksed softlr Mincraftfazbear13 lookied him in the eye and said very seriously 'i havnt been home in a very long time i liked living with all of you and the ivisbles and the adventures we went on while trying to kill malteaser they were not scary at all but going home is carrier for me,that day when i left to help theinvivlbes i was on my way to school and id didnt do my homework becuse i was watching NARUTO in middle of night it was the last episod but i did nt do my homework for schol and i was very happy to leave becuse my dad would have kill me if he found out that instead of solving fractions i watch anime instead but now i miss my granny and the objects in my room so i have to reurn. they got on train and ot took them far away when they got of and when up stairs to ground level they saw the snow iI have never seen the snow before in my life i didnt knew it could snow here,they went trhought it an it was thick and sticky until they arrived at Minecraftfazbear13 house 'we have to go thru back door my dad is not at home and we have some time till he returns but my granny would get bvery dscared if we used the front door so it is safer to use the back door COME i will show you my very cool room and very cool laptop and vaery cool objects from my rom but the big tall guys from africa will have to wait outside or even better in the garage" then went in back door and minecraftfazbear13 shouted I AM HOME GRANNY and then lead his elf firiend down the stairs to the basemnet were his room was...

 **A/N i always really loved the part in the movie when the guys from africa apper and help arthur so i could nt resist but put in this chapeter an d i also love the part when the gold thing crushes arthur very cool**


End file.
